


Straight-laced

by issiefrancis



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: College AU, F/F, I'm Sorry, SO OOC literally just stab me, very very unbetaed lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issiefrancis/pseuds/issiefrancis
Summary: Erin is dragged to a comedy night by Patty. There, she encounters the Holtzmann twins.





	1. Chapter 1

"I'll see you later!" Patty kisses Erin's cheek and waves as she heads backstage.

Erin sighs and looks around for a seat. Abby passed on the stand-up show today because she had an assignment due the next day (well, they both do, except Erin handed hers in early), and Erin doesn't really know anyone else in these circles. She ducks over to an empty seat and points at it.

"Is anyone sitting here?"

The girl next to it looks up, smoothie straw in mouth. "No, please, sit."

Erin freezes up. It's Jillian Holtzmann.

Her reputation precedes her: graduated high school three years early, raging lesbian who once throat-punched the son of a European prince for hitting on her. She's rumoured to have completed all the requirements for her bachelor's already and is just sticking around to take classes for the fun of it.

Jillian glances up again when Erin doesn't sit. "It's fine, really. You're in my physics lab on a Monday, right? Erin?"

Erin gapes and sits down, more out of shock than any real desire to be on the shredding end of Jillian's tongue. "Y-yeah. Jillian?"

"I prefer Holtzmann," she shrugs. "What brings you here tonight?" She pulls a tube of Pringles from her bag.

"My friend, Patty, she's performing. And you? Oh, thanks." Holtzmann is holding out the tube expectantly, so Erin takes a chip.

"My sister. She's a theatre major." Holtzmann shrugs. "You're not doing the assignment?"

Erin, half-way through the very salty and very dry Pringle, chokes as she tries to answer.

"Sorry, my bad," Holtzmann says, patting her back gently. Erin, now a deep shade of red and practically drowning in her own nervous sweat, finally swallows the chip.

"I, um, handed it in early."

"Very smart," Holtzmann says, nodding sagely. "Second time lucky?" She offers Erin another chip. As Erin takes it, the first act steps up to bat and the lights dim. In her surprise, she drops the chip. At this point, she knows her whole night is destined to be one embarrassing misstep after another. She buries her face in her hands.

"Are you alright?"

"Ugh," she mutters, hands still over her face.

"Here." Holtzmann giggles as she shakes out a handful of chips and hands them to Erin. Erin pulls her hand from her face and accepts them. She _is_ hungry, and this rumoured crazy lesbian is being nice. Maybe this is just a bad dream. She hopes so.

"Gilbert? Don't overthink it, huh?" Holtzmann winks around her smoothie straw and turns back to the stage.

Erin couldn't tell you what the first stand-up was about if you offered her a million bucks and a date with Holtzmann. She was far too busy overthinking their conversation – Holtzmann knew her last name? Maybe it was just because she went by her own last name. Surely not. Maybe she was… interested? Erin pushes that thought away. Definitely not.

"What did you think?"

When the second act steps up to bat – a pimply white undergrad with a superiority complex – Holtzmann whispers sarcastic commentary in Erin's ear the whole time, which has the two of them in fits of laughter. They're conspicuous because almost no-one else is laughing at his dry upper-crust humour, and Erin has to put a hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles.

"Holtz, shh!" Erin tries to catch her breath.

Holtzmann shrugs and winks again. Wink number three. That's got to mean something, right? The next act comes on. It's a short girl in an ugly sweater. "That's my sister!" Holtzmann grins at Erin.

"Kate?"

"You know her?" Holtzmann raises her eyebrows.

"I know _of_ her. You two are the most infamous students in your respective fields. I mean-"

Holtzmann's face breaks into a gleeful smile. "I'm _what now_?"

"I didn't mean-" Erin coughs, flushing even more. "She's starting, shush."

Holtzmann's grin widens and she winks again, turning back to the stage. Erin tries to pay attention this time around, and she's pleasantly surprised. Kate is renowned for her irreverent comedy and for once jumping out of a window to prove a comedic point to a thick-headed teacher. She, too, is a raging lesbian, and the subject of many broken hearts around campus.

Now that Erin knows they're sisters, it's impossible to unsee. They both have the same dimple, the same eyes, the same…

"Twins?" Erin asks. Holtzmann nods, grinning.

Kate is genuinely funny – she's wearing some kind of ugly Christmas sweater and a wig that looks like it's been plugged into a socket backstage – doing a sketch where she pretends to be a health teacher.

When it's done, Erin is chuckling. Holtzmann grins, proudly bowing in her seat. There's a brief break now, and Holtzmann spins in her chair to face Erin. "What did you think?"

"She's great. I can't believe you're related. She doesn't go by your last name?" Erin tilts her head.

"She wanted a stage name. Holtzmann is kind of… aggressive. Her middle name's McKinnon, so…"

"What's yours?"

Holtzmann grins. "If I tell you I'd have to kill you."

Erin rolls her eyes, finally relaxing a little. "You're _so_ pretentious."

"Can I buy you a drink?" Holtzmann shifts unsubtly closer to Erin, winking again.

Erin stutters. "Um, sure." _Is she… hitting on me?_

Holtzmann hops up. "What do you want?"

Erin shrugs, mouth taking over from her brain. "Whatever you're having."

Holtzmann glances her up and down salaciously before she swaggers off. Erin slumps against the back of her chair, breathing in and out. She's kind of getting… flirty vibes from Holtzmann? But surely not… Erin is definitely, definitely bisexual, but everyone assumes she's straight, presumably because she's so straight- _laced_. And Holtzmann is the hottest woman on campus. Except, maybe, her sister. And a notoriously huge player. Exactly the kind of thing Erin does not need in her life.

 _Don't overthink it, Gilbert._ Holtzmann reappears at that very moment.

"Here." She hands Erin a tall glass of beer and sits back down.

"Thanks." And, because her evening couldn't get any more mortifying, Erin's filter rolls over and dies and she asks, "Are you flirting with me?"

Holtzmann splutters with laughter, choking on her beer. "That's one way of putting it."

Erin is fire-engine red. "Shit, sorry, I just wanted to be clear-"

"Do you also want to fast-forward through the part where I take you home and give you the best orgasm of your life?" Holtzmann licks her lips unsubtly.

Erin stutters and nearly drops her beer but grabs hold of it at the last second. "That's the plan… is it?"

"I'm _assuming_ you bat for at least some ladies, right?"

"How…?" Erin grins despite herself.

"Straight girls don't usually get so flustered."

Erin puts her head in her hands.

"Also, Abby's my lab partner on a Tuesday." Holtzmann laughs self-deprecatingly.

"Right." Erin waves a hand. That makes a lot more sense.

Holtzmann grins. "About ready to get out of here?"

"I'd better wait for my friend – oh, Jesus!" Erin jumps as a blonde head pops up beside her, hand on her shoulder.

"Jilly," Kate acknowledges Holtz. "Latest girlfriend," she adds, winking at Erin.

Erin smirks at the nickname, unbothered by the assumption that she's a girlfriend. It's kind of flattering, actually. "Jilly?"

One sister grins and the other one rolls her eyes. "Katie-Cat. Nice piece. I haven't heard that one being practiced at four am."

"Wow, you should do comedy too, Holtz," Kate deadpans. She tosses herself down on a recently-vacated chair and pulls it over.

"Kate, I'm trying to _go home_ here," Holtzmann winks and inclines her head in Erin's direction. Erin blushes.

"Uh, Holtz? Flirting requires some measure of subtlety," Erin jumps in, heart in her throat. Kate laughs, eyes crinkling appreciatively.

"You know what was really subtle? When you _asked_ if I was flirting," Holtzmann sasses back.

Erin flushes. "Anyway, it's Patty," she says. Holtz and Kate both swivel to the stage.

She tears apart the latest Star Wars movie with pointed one-liners and finishes to a round of applause.

Erin is thinking the whole time about how to give her number to Holtzmann. She eventually settles on writing it down. Before she can think too hard, she leans over and grabs the Pringles packet and scrawls out her phone number. "If you want to take me home another night…" She thinks about winking but aborts at the last second, praying she doesn't look too strange.

Then she flees to Patty. She doesn't see Holtz's jaw drop, but she does see Patty's. Her friend grips her by both arms when she approaches. "Did you just give that girl your number? Who are you and what have you done with Erin Gilbert?"


	2. Chapter 2

Patty buys her a drink, proud of her friend's newfound confidence.

"You gonna bang her?" Patty asks as they sit down.

Erin splutters, blushing again. "That's-"

"-totally gonna happen," Patty confirms, smirking.

"I mean, it's not really my style." Erin sips her drink without spitting it out this time.

"It's Jillian Holtzmann," her friend points out. "That girl could turn me, and she's offered to."

"Am I the only one who doesn't know her?" Erin groans, taking another long draught of her drink.

"I guess so," Patty smiles. "You should ask her out."

"I couldn't," Erin says, sounding unsure. _Could I-? Maybe? I_ did _give her my number._

"She's into you." Her friend grins slyly. "Drink up. And then tell me whether it's a bad idea."

"You're a terrible influence." Erin chugs her drink anyway, and waits for it to hit her.

Patty raises a glass to Erin and then chugs as well.

***

Kate jumps onto Erin's now-unoccupied seat. "She's not your type."

"She's brilliant." Holtzmann lowers her voice but doesn't look around. "She's a genius. Like, she keeps up with me in class. I would fuck her for her brain."

Kate's eyes widen as she catches sight of Erin over Holtzmann's shoulder. She doesn't give away the game and maintains a poker face as Erin leans in close.

"Why can't I just find a nice girl who likes me for my body?" Erin muses.

Kate splutters with laughter. Holtzmann jumps in shock and blushes up to her earlobes. She can't even form a full sentence.

Erin grins, delighted with her confidence. "C'mon, let's get out of here." Her Dutch courage is only going to carry her so far, so she makes the offer before she can sober up and chicken out.

"I'm not gonna say no to that," Holtzmann says. "Bye, Katie-Cat. Bye Patty. Nice show, by the way."

"Thanks, Holtzy." Patty waves them away and sits down beside Kate, talking comedy.

Jillian follows Erin out of the bar and then stops short. "Where are we going? Not that I don't want to go, because I do, but-"

"My apartment?" Erin asks, eyes lowered.

"I would love to."

Erin leads the way; it's not far from the theatre. As she fumbles to open the door, Holtzmann's hands are on her waist, warm and soft. Erin leans back into her as Holtz lifts up her hair and kisses the back of her neck. Erin lets out a groan of pleasure, grinding backwards against Holtzmann.

They fall onto the couch. Erin breathily suggests the bedroom, but Holtzmann shakes her head and goes back to thumbing her nipples, so they stay on the couch, which is where Erin touches another woman for the first time. It's also the first time she brings said woman to a screaming orgasm on top of her.

It's also the first time she says, "I love you," and listens to Holtzmann say it back without a hint of hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry ?????? Everything I write lately is SO BAD but I need to get it out of my system lol

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I'm sorry I'm very stressed at the moment lol. There might be a chapter two at some point. Maybe.


End file.
